Heat
by DemiDevil
Summary: This is Obiwan and Maul slash. AU. ONESHOT. Obiwan is chosen to look after the new Sith prisoner.


Summary: Alright, this is AU and ONESHOT. Qui-gon and Obi-wan were unable to defeat Darth Maul, instead they take the Sith prisioner in the Jedi Temple in an effort to gain information from him. Obi-wan is than put in charge of watching over the weakened Sith so he can reach Knighthood.

Pairing: This implies Maul/Obi which means male on male. If you do not like the slash pairing than do not read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for myself which I'm pretty proud of.

Random Quote: "The circumstances of ones birth is irrelevent, it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." - Mewtwo Pokemon Movie 1

Picture: There is a picture relating to this story and you will find it at the following link. Please remember to copy and paste to your browser seach bar and than remove the spaces

h t t p / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 1 9 9 / D e m i D e v i l / M a u l o b i . j p g

Obi-wan Kenobi let his crystaline eyes settle past the blackened bars into the shadows beyond; his hands were shaking by his side, his lips shuddered in thought. He dared not go any closer, the last time he had, he left his guard down the prisoner had taken full advantage of the moment; a moment the young Jedi Padawan would rather forget. But how could he, here he was standing, watching, sensing the prisoners every movement, while he let the images flash across his mind reminding him of what had happened, what he had done. His fingertips reached up to brush his delicate lips as his upper teeth bit deeply into the flesh trying to wish away his feelings. This was a job for him, a task, a mission; to serve, protect and change, if he did not complete this trail he had no reason to become a Jedi Knight, he did not want to disapoint Qui-gon Jinn again.

Suddenly his thoughts were disturbed by the soft whisper of ratteling chains, echoed by the rythmic beat and flash of a glowing blue light. "Well, well; I see you've come back for more." The voice was cocky yet slightly cracking as if robbed from water; the owner suddenly shifted out from the shadows that had concealed his half naked form. His upper body was weaved with thick black tattoos contrasting brightly with deep red skin, his balden skull was crowned with small stunted horns yellowed with lack of care. The chain around his ankles were tight his skin swollen and bloodied the metal cuffs chaffing him, yet it did not seem to phase him, no pain surfaced on his features. Around his neck beeping and blinking softly was a sheek Parasteel device; it was known as a force inhibitor, used to block the sensory and use of the Force to anyone that was sensitive to it and wore the device. Obi-wan knew how naked one would feel without the cozy blanket of the Force and his compassion went out to the Sith Lord. Compassion, an emotion which he wished he could live without, he knew it was the reason he had let his guard down, the reason that before he had been seduced to the darkside by this Darth Maul even though it was only for a second.

"Don't play around." He sneered as his fingertips tickled the hilt of his lightsabre fighting the urge to pick it up and finish what his Master couldn't. "I brought you food, thats all." With a wave of his free hand the tray was dumped within the cell the hard plastic clattering loudly.

"What, no play time?" Darth Maul asked a smirk breaking his tattooed face as his firey eyes scanned the food his lips raising with discust, "I asked for medium rare." he couldn't take much more of this grool. "How come you don't visit me anymore Obi-wan?" The Sith teased changing the subject as he took a rattling step towards the barred door as he watched the Jedi step away as if a mirror image, he chuckled weakly.

"Just shut up!" Obi-wan sneered between clenched teeth his fist balled at his side, his mouth opened to retort but as the words went to escape from his lips he gasped watching as the Dark Lord's breaths became shallow, his eyelids fluttering as he seemed to collapse to the prison floor. Taking a step forward he noticed the unusual swelling of his ankles and the small pool of blood as it leaked over the brandished metal. "Get up Sith!" He ordered still keeping his distance from the barred door, his feet seemed glued to the cold concrete floor below, but he could feel it again rising up within his chest; compassion. "Maul?" He quirried again his voice soft and breaking the silence. "This isn't funny." Still no movement. With a sharp intake of breath his right hand reached down and unclipped the lightsabre from his side as he forced his feet to shuffle towards the cell. With a shakey hand the sharp piercing ring of the keys rattled in his ears as it slid easily into the lock and the door swung open with the deathly sound of the click. Leaving the keys he stood upon the thresh-hold staring at the Sith's crumpled body on the floor. "Maul?" He asked his voice a little louder confidence finding its way into his thoughts, holding his lightsabre ready he swallowed past the lump that had formed behind his adam's apple and crouched low his free hand brushing against Darth Maul's dorsal horn.

His head hit the floor with an aching thump, he could hear his lightsabre clatter across the stone and echo within his ear drums. He didn't understand, was the force inhibitor affecting him as well. His vision was cloudy, his mind couldn't think straight, the only thing the Jedi Padawan felt was the Sith's body atop of his, clawed hands pinned his own to the floor. Darth Maul leant dangerously closer to him his breath warm against dry lips as his hips grinded into him his weight pinning Obi-wan to the ground. A smirk broke his tattoo face as his tongue snaked out across his cracked lips. "You're too easy Kenobi." He teased as he pressed his lips harshly against the Jedi's and was surprised when he did not fight, had the great side of good finally given up. About to bask in his newfound glory and soon to be freedom Maul was shocked to feel his passion being returned as Obi-wan's tongue pushed its way past his lips, between his teeth to explore his own mouth. Fear set in grasping onto the Sith's fogged conciousness as he stopped no longer being the one to take control of the situation. A shudder escaped between their lips and into his lungs as Obi-wan pushed against his half naked form and with effort turned the Sith onto his back, the Jedi now being the one straddeling his clothed chest breathing with Maul's naked one.

The kiss suddenly was broken as Obi-wan returned to his feet and with a flick of his hand his lightsabre returned to him. "I look forward to bringing you breakfast." Obi-wan's voice had changed he was now calm, cool and in control; who wouldn't be after discovering his enemies weakness. He locked the door behind him a smirk on his face. "Bastard." Maul muttered as he propped himself up onto his elbows and with a deep sigh he let his fingertips brushed his lips. 


End file.
